Things Happen For A Reason
by Thisepickitty92
Summary: Sonic and His friends are about to start college. A few things get out of hand so yea. Sorry This is a bad summary but Just read it and hope you like it. MAYBE SONADOW. If you don't like it don't Read it. Rated M for a lot of swearing words and LEMON. R&R Plus this is my first fan fic in a long time.
1. Chapter 1

One warm summer morning in station square, Sonic walked through the city with his friends, Knuckles and Tails. They went to the mall and sat at a table.

"Sonic, are you ready for college?" Tails asked as he looked cheerful

"Meh. I guess I heard there are a lot of sexy girls there" Sonic replied with a smirked

Knuckles rolled his eyes. "What makes you think they'll notice you?" Knuckles asked

"Because I'm Sonic duh" He chuckled

"Heh. So we're all ready for college. I can't wait to be a man" Tails said as he blushed

Sonic laughed "I forgot your still a virgin" Sonic said as he whispered

"I remembered my first time" Knuckles began. "I made her scream and love it at the same time. I put that work in real good." Knuckles laughed

"Does it feel good?"Tails asked with his face red as a cherry.

"It feels great" Sonic said smirking.

Knuckles looked in shocked. "You're not a virgin?"

"No." Sonic replied with a cocky attitude

"Heh. So who was the lucky girl who you lost it to? Was it Amy?" Knuckles smirked and Tails looked at Sonic for the answer

Sonic turned red and got up "That's none of your concern" He replied and walked down the mall with the guys following him.

They all walked by the stores and they went into Victoria Secret. They walked through the whole story blushing half the time. They heard a voice that they knew.

"Hi guys. Welcome to Victoria Secret" The girl said smiling and was dressed in one of the stores outfits.

Knuckles blushed and looked at her. "Rouge, you work here?" He asked her

"Duh. This is how I make money" She pouted and put her hands on her hips.

"Wow. You look great" Sonic said as he eyed her breast

"Up here blue boy. Anyway what are you guys doing here? Unless you three are gay and buying each other gifts" She said giggling

"Heck no" Tails replied blushing deeply while staring at her body

She laughed and handed them each a paper. It's a party going on tonight for the last day of summer. You guys should go you'll see your future classmates for college. Just dressed nice, smell good and bring condoms just in case" She laughed and walked away to go do her job.

The boys walked out of the store and were reading the paper that was given to them.

~Come to the END of SUMMER BASH~

~Girls and Guys free all nights and bring your own drinks~

~College people only!~

"Sounds like fun" Knuckles said putting the paper in his back pocket

"Sure does. Tails, you should bring Cream so you can get lucky" Sonic said

Tails looked at Sonic blushing and glaring at him. "Like she'll even agree with this party" He replied

"Worth a try" Knuckles said. "I'ma go home and shower, bye" Knuckles said walking away.

"Same" Sonic said walking the other way. "See ya later"

Tails walked his own way.

~.~.~

Sonic walked home to find Shadow standing out his front door. Chills went down his back when he saw him.

"Hey Shadow?" He said as he walked up to his door

"Faker" Shadow replied with a tone

Sonic opened his door and walked in as the ebony hedgehog followed behind. "Thirsty?" Sonic asked a bit shaken up. Shadow noticed him shaking and pressed him against the wall

"What's wrong? Why do you get shaken up when you're near me?" Shadow demanded answers

"N-Nothing…" Sonic choked on his words

He looked at him and backed away. "Never mind, are you going to that party tonight?" Shadow asked as he sat on Sonic's couch

Sonic let a sigh and felt his heart pumping. "Yea I'm going. Are you going?" He asked as he walked over to the kitchen

"I don't know. I feel like everyone is gonna get drunk and fuck. Someone will come out knocked up" Shadow said lying back on the couch

Sonic just nodded and walked to living room with a cup of water and handed it to Shadow. "I thought you might be thirsty" Sonic said as he sat across from Shadow.

Shadow took the drink and sat it down on the nearby table and looked at Sonic. "I am going to ask you again. Are you okay?" Shadow asked with a firm tone.

Sonic sighed and looked down. "I-I never had sex before. I lied to the guys and said I did. I feel like Tails. Oh god" Sonic face planted

Shadow then laughed. "You're still a virgin? Dam boy. Can't get pussy?" He laughed at him.

Sonic glared at Shadow. "Well I'm sorry I'm a joke" He pouted and looked away

Shadow patted Sonic back. "Trust me you'll get it. I heard everyone from high school is suppose to be there and a few new people. You might be in luck" Shadow said winking at him. "Just wear a condom"

Sonic blushed a bit, then got up and stretched. "Yea your right" He said heading to the back room

Shadow sat there wondering to himself. "I think the faker still has a crush on me. Heh I wouldn't be surprised" Shadow got up and walked out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**ALL THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO SEGA. I OWN NOTHING. **

_**At Tails house**_

Tails ran around his house looking for clothes. The doorbell rang and he tripped over one of his shoes before he can reach the door. "OWWWW" The door happened to be open and Cream walked in. She saw Tails on the ground and giggled. "Bad timing?" She said having her hands on her hips. Cream has grown in the right places and long hair to top it off. She helped Tails up and they looked at each other face to face. The both blushed and backed away.

"Heh. Hey Cream" Tails said blushing

"Hey baby" Cream said pulling him closer and kissing his lips

Tails wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back. Then he pulled away red in the face. "Wow. Your lips are great" He said chucking

She looked at him blushing. "Well yea. We are only at the kissing stage" She reminded him which made his blush go away and disappointment cross his face

"Ugh. Can we not talk about that" Tails said with his ears lowering

"Sorry. Didn't mean to spoil your boner" She said pushing him

He pressed her against the wall and kissed her. "Shh" He giggled as she blushed

"Dammit" she laughed. She pushed him away and sat on his couch and looked at his clothes all over the floor. "Where are you going?" She asked as she crossed her legs and blew her bangs out her face

Tails picked up the reaming clothes and put them away. "Um. I'm going to a party tonight" He said as he sat next to her and put her legs on his lap. Cream looked at him a bit upset and crossed her arms.

"I thought we were going out today? Did you forget it's our anniversary date?" She glared at him waiting for an answer

Tails gulped and looked at her with guilt filled his face. "I-I forgot baby. Please don't be mad." He looked down ashamed of forgetting his date with her.

She rolled her eyes and she stood up. "Miles how can you forget? We planned to go on this date for a month now. You're a jerk" She pouted and turned around. He stood up and hugged her from behind and kissed her cheek.

"Cream listen, I'm sorry I wanna make it up to you if you give me a chance" He said in a soft low tone of voice. Cream turned around and blushed and hugged him.

"Fine. I want to go to that party also. I want to go as your girlfriend and not one of those hook up girls you find on streets nowadays" She said to him as she looked in the eyes of the fox that stood before her. He nodded and kissed her cheek.

"My girlfriend is the sweetest" He giggled and kissed her lips

~.~.~.~

_**At Knuckles House**_

Knuckles laid out an outfit for tonight. He made himself dinner. Pasta and chicken with grape soda on the side. He did 50 push-ups and 50 sit ups. He then went turned on the hot shower and stripped down naked and was about to step in until he heard the doorbell. "Ugghh" He groaned and put on a towel on his lower part of his body and walked to the door and opened it. It was Rouge.

"Hello Knuckles" She said cheerfully

"What do you want? Aren't you supposed to be working?" He asked annoyed

She saw him in his towel and giggled. "Well I got off of work early and I came to chill with you silly" She said walking in and Knuckles closed the door behind her.

"Well I'm about to shower. Behave when I'm gone" Knuckles said as he walked into the bathroom. She followed behind him.

"Can I watch you shower?" She asked giggling

A red blush came across his face and he had a confused look. "W-why?" He asked holding the towel in his now hard area. She closed the bathroom door and took off her work uniform. He blushed very deeply as he stared at the naked bat in front of him.

"Let's shower together" She said and got inside. He took off his towel and got inside. He was so confused on why she was here in the first place but his lower part of his body was too excited. She took the soap and washed her body down. He took the soap and washed his body down. He stroked his hard member with soap trying to calm it down in a way. He let out a sudden moan and Rouge quickly turned around and saw him slowly masturbating. She giggled and leaned against the wall.

"Whoa there buddy" She said as the water hit her back

He was so embarrassed and kept stroking his cock. "This your fault you know" He said in a moaning tone

She laughed and shrugged. She washed the rest of the soap off and got out and air dried. "Sorry Knuckie. My house was too far away and I really needed a shower." She said as she took out extra bra and underwear from her pursue. She put it on and then put on black shorts and a purple belly t-shit. She then puts on her purple flats and winks at Knuckles. "Bye Knuckles. Thanks again for letting me shower with you." She said as she walked out the bathroom

Knuckles just stood in his shower as his hard on went away slowly. "The fuck was that about?" He questioned himself. He washed his whole body down, got out, turned off the water and dried off. He went into his bedroom and took out his phone from the charger to find two text messages one from Rouge and another from Sonic. He answered both of the text. He then got dressed and headed out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**R&R. Characters do not belong to me they belong to Sega. I'll try to update on the weekdays. Weekends I can't sorry ;3; **

Night time rolled around. Sonic met up with Tails who was with Cream. Soon enough they ran into Knuckles and Shadow. They all walked to the party. Tails and Cream walked ahead of the guys. They were holding hand and Cream leaned against Tails.

"Aww what a cute couple" Knuckles yelled and laughed

"Come on Knuckles. Leave the couple alone." Sonic said chuckling

"How is it that they have each other and were us?" Shadow asked

Knuckles shrugged and put his hands behind his head. "Tell me how Rouge came to my house after work. She gets in my shower and leaves after her shower's"

"What? Hah. She must have wanted that Knuckles loving" Shadow said

"Heh. She wanted you" Sonic said chuckling

"Well all I know is I need some good girls who I can do bad things with" Knuckles said with confident

Shadow looked at Sonic. "What about you faker? Are you going to get any girls tonight?" Shadow said grinning

Sonic looked away and walked ahead of them. Knuckles had a questionable look on his face.

"Is he okay? He seems jumpy" Knuckles asked Shadow as the slowly appear to the party

Shadow nodded and smiled. "We had a talk earlier. Hah"

Knuckles looked confused and lost. He shrugged and the rest of the walk was quite. They appeared at the house. Tails held Cream close while they walked in. Sonic, Shadow and Knuckles walked in behind them. There were people inside the house, outside the house, in the pool, or on the front porch. Some were drinking while other were making out on the couch. Knuckles went to the kitchen where he found Rouge talking to Sliver.

"Yo Knuckles!" Sliver said as he walked over with a dink in his hand

"Sup" Knuckles said as he looked at the hedgehog waling over to him

"Have you seen Blaze?" Sliver asked as he took a sip

Knuckles shook his head then felt Rouge cling onto him. "Yes may I help you" Knuckles asked as he eyed her

"H-Hey Knukie.." She giggled and pressed her finger on his lips. He blushed and looked at her. "Rouge your drunk. You should relax" Knuckles said

"I told her to not drink too much" Sliver said taking another sip. "Where Sonic and Shadow"

Knuckles carried the drunken bat in his arms. "They should be around. I'm taking this one to try and sober up" Knuckles said as he walked out with Rouge in arms.

Sliver walked around the party seeing people a bit out of it. He then went into a room where a couple was having sex. He then closed the door.

"Well everyone is getting it in" Sliver said as he walked around the house to see Tails and Cream making out. Cream was on top of him in her bra and jeans. He then got bumped into by a girl who made him spill his drink. He looked at the girl and it was Blaze. "Blaze?!" He question

She smiled and hugged him tight. "Sliver! Baby!" She said as she hugged him and the smell of liquor was all over her. Sliver pulled away and looked at her. "Are you drunk?" He asked her

She busted out laughing then threw up on his shoes. "S-sorry" She said as she passed out. Sliver caught her before she hit the floor. "Shit" He thought to himself. He carried her on his back and took her into a bed room and laid her down. "Blaze?" He said as he gently shook her

She woke up coughing and sneezing. She rubbed her head and looked at Sliver. "W-where am I?" She looked around

"At some weird party. Let's get out of here, alright?" Sliver said worried about her. She nodded but couldn't get up.

"I'm too tired sliver" She said laying back

He sighed and lies next to her. She hugged him close and kissed his lips. Sliver blushed as she continued to kiss him. He gave in and kissed her back. She then pulled him on top of her and he looked down at her. "Blaze. I can't I want to wait till you sober up" He said getting off from on top of her. She got upset and stood up angrily.

"This was your only fucking chance sliver to FUCK ME. But NOOO you wanna worry about my needs. I need SEX." She yelled and leaned against the wall. Sliver walked over to her. "You're still drunk. I'm not going to fuck you while your drunk Blaze." He said getting upset of how she was reacting. She then pouted and ran out the room leaving him there. "what the hell man?" Sliver said as he ran after her.

~.~.~.~

Sonic and Shadow was near the pool watching half naked girls swim around. Sonic sighed and threw his head back. Shadow chuckled a bit and looked at the blue hedgehog. "You okay there, faker" Shadow asked

"Yea I'm fine. Just thinking. All these girls are here but all of them are drunk as fuck. I don't want to end up doing her and then they wake up the next day saying I raped them" Sonic said as he looked at Shadow

Shadow nodded. "True. True. I saw Knuckles and Rouge leave. Blaze is upset something about Sliver not wanting to bang her drunk. Tails and Cream has only still been kissing. Like dam can you two do it already? They making me mad." Shadow said as he looked back at Sonic

Sonic laughed and then started walking. "Coming here was a bad idea" He said

Shadow walked behind him. "Yup. Let's go get a burger and a milkshake?" Shadow said as he grabbed a beer from the container. Sonic nodded and walked with Shadow to a burger place nearby.

_**I hope you guys and girls are liking this. ^^ Let me know of what you think of it so far. **_

_**Kitty Was Here. **_

_**I'll update my profile soon so don't worry. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**SORRY for not updating as much. I've been dealing with things. I celebrated my Birthday which was on the 21 and my friends hung out with me that whole week and the week before. I'll try and update more. Enjoy this chapter R&R **_

_**Kitty~**_

Sonic texted the rest of his friends to come meet them at Burger Town. Sonic ordered a bacon burger and fries, with a strawberry milkshake. Shadow ordered a salad with a vanilla milkshake.

"Are you on a diet Shadow?" Sonic asked as he ate his fries first

"No. I just don't want to become fat" Shadow said bluntly

"Harsh" Sonic said eating another fire

Shadow looked at Sonic and sat next to him. Sonic blushed and looked at him

"Um hey Shadow. Can I help you?" Sonic said choking a bit

Shadow leans in and kisses Sonic's lips deeply Sonic didn't fight back but kissed him back. The cashier saw this and was shocked. Sonic then pulled away blushing deeply red.

"I knew you still liked me. I broke up with you because I wasn't sure if I wanted you yet. Plus you said you like girls." Shadow said looking in Sonic's eyes

Sonic face was redder than Knuckles fur. "Shadow… I like you but I'm still confused on my feelings" Sonic said looking down but was brought back up by Shadow's hand.

"Sonic I want you" Shadow said as he leaned in kissing him deeply again adding his tongue inside Sonic's mouth. Sonic again didn't fight back and went along with it. Sonic pulled away when he felt a vibe of someone staring at them. They saw the cashier staring at them. She quickly looked away and pretends she saw nothing. Shadow went to go sit back in his seat. Soon enough Knuckles, Rouge, Tails, Cream, Sliver and Blaze walk in.

"We are here!" Rouge said laughing

"She still out of it" Knuckles said as he sat Rouge next to Shadow. Blaze sat next to Sonic. Tails and Cream pulled a table next to them. Knuckles and Sliver went to order the food. Tails noticed Sonic blushing.

"Sonic? Are you ok?" He asked

"Yea I'm fine"

Tails looked at Sonic then at Shadow. He thought to himself "Something happened.. Sonic always act weird wen Shadow is around"... He held Creams hand

Knuckles came back with a big plate of food that can feed all of them at once while Sliver came over with water bottles. Rouge ate a some fries and was giggling the whole time. Sliver gave Blaze a lot of water so she can sober down. She still wasn't talking to him but she was glad he took care of her.

"Well this day turned out good" Cream said as she drunk her soda.

Tails nodded as he was still looking at Sonic who was looking at Shadow.

"No it wasn't because giggles over her and cranky over there are drunk still" Knuckles said eating his burger

"I was joking" Cram said as she glared at Knuckles

"I don't care if your joking. Your the one who won't give your man buns" Knuckles said laughing

Cream blushed deeply red. "W-what is that suppose to mean?" She stuttered a bit trying to get the right words

"He means that your not letting Tails tapped that ass. He's a boy and he needs sex yet you won't give it to him. Open your dam legs and give him the kitty cat" Shadow said bluntly everyone was quite once he said that. Tails was blushing and Cream looked away blushing.

"Dude relax. She still a virgin" Sonic said to break the awkwardness Shadow has caused

"Thanks Sonic that makes it even BETTER" Cream yelled with her face all red

"Your welcome" Knuckles laughed

Cream got up and stormed off with Tails shaking his head and running after her.

Shadow shrugged his shoulders "The truth hurts" He said

Sonic face palmed himself and got up. "I'm heading home. I need to rest and pack up" He said as he threw the rest of his food away and walked out the door.

"I need to to take giggles home anyways." Knuckles said as he carried the giggling bat in his arms who was about to pass out any second. He walked out and headed to his house. Sliver then followed Knuckles lead by carrying the drunken Blaze. Shadow was left alone and he sighed. "What a drag" He said to himself and cleaned up everyone's mess and started to head home.

~.~.~.~.~

**THE NEXT DAY **

Sonic woke up to the sound of his alarm going off. He growled and looked at the time. 6:30 am. He stopped the alarm and laid back holding his head. He woke up with a headache and groaned a got up and took a shower for 10 minutes and then got out to get dressed. He already had his bags packed. He goes and makes himself breakfast and eats it. He heard hocking from the outside. He looked out his window and saw Tails car right outside.

He grabbed his bag and walked to Tails car. He got in the passenger side and buckled up. Knuckles, Shadow and Sliver was in the back seat. It was a quiet ride. Shadow was sleeping. Knuckles was texting people while Sliver was blasting music in his ears. Sonic Dozed off while Tails drove. 30 to 40 minutes later they had arrived to the campus. Tails parked the car and the males got out the car. They each grabbed their backs and saw how big the campus was.

"Holly shit this is big" Knuckles said as he walked forward as the guys followed behind. A girl had stopped them. She was a pretty hedgehog with orange and red hair with blue eyes.

"Hello! My name Sammy. I see this is your first time being here. Well I will be welcoming you here. What are your names?" She asked nicely

"Knuckles the Echinda" He said as he looked a bit annoyed

"Shadow the Hedgehog" Shadow said as he walked away

"Sliver the Hedgehog" Sliver said as he levitated himself off the ground

" Sonic the hedgehog" Sonic said with a smile

"Miles Tails Prower" Tails said giggling a bit

The girl looked at them and her eyes widen. "OMG Your Team Sonic?" She said with a big smile

Shadow turned around and the rest of the guys looked at her. Sonic smiled turned into a worried look. "Y-yes..? He replied

She jumped up and down. "OH MY GOD OH MY GOD! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOUR TAKING CLASSES HERE!" she yelled happily

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Sliver and Shadow looked at them. "Oh shit. Run! Every man for themselves" Sonic yelled as he ran off.

Tails flew away, Sliver levitated away while Shadow and Knuckles ran right behind Sonic. They all ended up in a building breathing hard.

"W-W-what the hell was that about" Knuckles said leaning against the wall

"I-I don't know" Tails said bent down holding his knees

"Those girls are crazy" Sliver said

Sonic and Shadow was trying to catch their breath.

"T-T-This is going to be a long school year..." Shadow said as he fell over...

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

_**I hope you liked it so far. Trying to be a bit different than other stories I read on here. More people will show up later so don't worry R&R Please and Thank you. **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry For the delay. Been busy a lot. So here's a new chapter to make it up to my readers.**_

The guys caught their breath as they walked down the hallway. Sonic ran his fingers through his quills as Shadow looked at him. He started to blush as he imaged Sonic naked. Tails watched as Shadow looked at Sonic**. **Tails wondered to himself. They ended up near dorm rooms. There stood a black and yellow echidna. He walked to the guys and handed there room numbers. "My name is Glaris the Echidna" He said with a sharp tone. The guys nodded and walked over to the dorm.

Sonic looked at his paper. "Room 105. What rooms you guys have" Sonic asked his fellow teammates

Knuckles looked at his. "Room 309. All the way upstairs"

"Room 209" Tails said with a bit of disappointment

"Room 103. I'm near Sonic" Sliver said happily

"Room 208" Shadow said mumbling

Tails face looked annoyed when he heard Shadow was one room to close to his. He sighs and grabbed his bags. "Shadow don't go to my room." Tails said as he walked off. Shadow looked confused and shrugged. Shadow asked the rest of them.

Sliver and Knuckles looked more lost than Shadow. Knuckles took his things and headed to the elevators leaving the hedgehogs together. "Welp. I'm off to meet my new roomy" Sliver said as he levitates him and his bags down the hallway leaving Sonic and Shadow alone. Sonic then walked down to his room as he dragged his bags. Shadow followed right behind. Sonic came to the room number 105 and he opened the door. To his and Shadow surprise it was a girl as his roommate. She was in her bra and underwear still.

She sreeched and covered herself. Her face was a bit red.

"I'm soooo sorry" Sonic said as he closed the door quickly and looked at Shadow

Shadow looked back at him. "So a girl is your roommate..." Shadow replied as he sounded a bit angry

"I guess what's wrong with that?" Sonic asked

Shadow looked annoyed even more. "I'm going to my room" Shadow said as he picked up his bag and went upstairs.

Sonic sighed and knocked on the door. "You may come in" The girl said from the other ended. Sonic walked in and placed his bag on the bed. "My name is Sonic. I didn't know my roomate was gonna be a girl" Sonic said as he sat on the bed

"Yea. This dorm room thing is mixed with male and females. Well my name is Kiki the Kitty" She said as she sat on her bed and looked at the hedgehog who seems lost. "What's wrong?" She asked

Sonic looked at her. He started to stare at her and though to himself. "She seems pretty. That black and red hair with those orange tips. Boobs are probably a D cup" He shook his head. "Oh nothing. Just thinking" Sonic finally replied to her.

She glared at him and then nodded. "Okay. Well I'm heading to the cafe to get me something to eat. Are you going to come with me?" She asked as she stood up

Sonic looked at her. "Na. I'm going to set up my side." Sonic said

Kiki nodded and walked out the door. Sonic laid there for a few minutes. He then stood up and unpacked his bags and took a shower. After he took his shower he put on his gray shirt, black pants and gray sneakers. He left his dorm to explore around the campus.

~.~.~.~

Sonic's P.O.V (Point of view)

I walked around this campus. It was bigger than I though. There was football players practicing their plays on the filed. The cheerleaders was looking sexy in their uniform. I walked over just to watch them "practice". Watching them shake their asses was cute and it made me smile. I then got bored and was walking away until I fell to the ground. My eye were covered and I felt boobs against my back.

"Guess who" The voice said and she held me closer

"I don't know let me go!" I said getting annoyed

She let go and I turned to see who tackled me to the ground. It was Cream. She was with Blaze and Rouge.

"Hiya Sonic" Blaze said as she helped me up

I stood up and looked at them. "What's up girls?" I said as I dusted myself off

"Nothing. Do you know where Tails is?" Cream asked sweetly

"Room 209 in the red building" I replied

"Thankis" She replied as she ran off that way

"That girl needs the dick" Rouge said bluntly as she licked a lollypop

I rolled my eyes and pointed at her candy. "But your sucking one now in candy form" I said grinning

She glared at me. "Let me not remind you. Your bisexual so you can be sucking these "lollypops" real soon" Rouged replied

Blaze just stood there lost as hell. "Your bi Sonic?

I nodded. "Yes I am. What of it?" I asked

She shook her head. "I think that's awesome."

_**Thanks for reading so far. R&R and chapter 6 is also up. ^^**_

_**Kitty~**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Short Chapter I know I'm sorry. ;3; **_

_**NORMAL P.O.V**_

_**~.~.~.~.~**_

They all started to walked along the sidewalk as they saw each building. The sun began to set.

"I haven't heard from Amy in a while" Blaze said

"Me either. Sonic what happened between you and Amy anyway?" Rouge asked

"I don't know and I don't care" Sonic said bluntly trying to avoid the convo

Blaze stopped him. "What you mean you don't know"

Sonic glared at her. "What are you ears broken?"

"No. But you better tell us" Rouge replied

"Nothing fucking happened. Amy and me aren't together. Now hop off my dick" Sonic said as he walked around them

Rouge flew in front of him. "Not so fast. Tell us now" Blaze said as she held a ball of fire in her hands

"Oh my fucking lord goodness. Stop sucking me and go away" Sonic said as he balled up his fits

"Not until you tell us what happen to Amy" The both yelled

Shadow and Knuckles walked over once they saw Sonic about to be beat up by the girls. They stood in front of Sonic.

"What the hell is going on? Shadow asked as he looked at them both

"We just wanna know what did Sonic do to Amy" Rouge yelled

"So your gonna kill him because he seriously don't know?" Knuckles replied

"Not kill. Just beat the answers out of him" Blaze said

"If I don't know I don't fucking know." Sonic said about to smack both of them

As they was arguing a girl walked over to them. She was standing there for a while but nobody notice. She sighed and yawn. Sonic got all up in Rouge face as Blaze got in Knuckles. Shadow tired to stop all four of them from killing each other.

"Um hello..." She said.

They all stopped fighting to look at the girl. She had long pink hair. Green eyes. A red belly t-shirt and a belly pricing. Blue tight jeans and her breast was at least close to Rouge size breast. "Why are you guys fighting?" She asked. Her voice sounded like someone they knew

Blaze and Rouge eyes widen. "AMY?!" they both yelled

She nodded. "Yes girls. It's me Amy Rose" Amy said as she put her hands on her hips

Sonic, Shadow and Knuckles looked at Amy as there jaw dropped

Rouge ran over and picked her up then put her down. "Amy. But how. When you got here?" Rouge asked happily

"I got here now. I had my friend drop me off." Amy said she then looked at Sonic. "Me and you need to talk blue boy"

Sonic blushed and nodded. She walked over to him and held his hand. "lets go" She said as they both walked away. they rest just watched them walk away.


	7. Chapter 7

_**This chapter is deeper than the other's. Please tell me what you think about it. R&R **_

_**I HOPE YOU LIKE IT 3 **_

Amy and Sonic went to the court yard. They sat on the bleachers and looked at the sun set. Amy held Sonic's hand and he blushed more. Amy lays her head against Sonic shoulder. He rests his head on top of hers.

"Sonic. Do they know?" She asked him

"No. I've been keeping it away from them for a while now. I don't know how much longer I can hold it in Amy" He replied

"Oh. Do they know you and Shadow went out?" She asked quietly

"No, but I think Knuckles and Tails are slowly catching on" He said as he held her close. "What took you so long to come here? I was worried"

"My mom. She didn't want me to come. I had to tell her I'm grown and I have to make my own choices. Plus she doesn't want me near you or Shadow" She said as she sat up and looked at him.

Sonic sighed and hugged her. "I'm sorry Amy." He said as he put his head down.

"Well well well" A voice said as he stood behind them

They both turned around to find Shadow standing there. Amy jumped a bit to see Shadow. Sonic stood up. Shadow sat next to Amy, which made Amy in the middle of both hedgehogs. She sighed a bit.

"Amy it's been a while. How are you doing after you know?" Shadow asked as he looked at her

"Not too good but alright I guess." She replied

"Hmph. Lies. Amy what happened" Shadow asked

"Dude chill. She just got back" Sonic replied

"I'm fine Sonic. Really. My mom doesn't want me near you both after what happened" She said lowering her head

Sonic sighed and Shadow rubbed his head. "D-Did you tell her it was a mistake?" Sonic said chocking on his words.

Amy nodded and her ears lowered. "She like how can I make that kind of mistake. I told her Things happens for a reason. I got beat by my mother. I almost lost it." She said as tears fell from her face.

"Y-you almost lost it…. But you didn't because we pay you when we can. You know we do. Does the rest of the team know?" Shadow said looking at her feeling worried

"I do get the money. Nobody knows." She said crying

"I-I think it's time we told them before they end up trying to know" Sonic said. Amy and Shadow looked at him.

"Are you sure?" Shadow replied a bit surprise

"We need their support don't we. We can't do this alone" Sonic said as he whipped her tears away

"It's her choice is she wants them to know" Shadow said as he looked at Amy.

Sonic also looked at Amy. "Do you?"

Amy took a deep breath and let it out. "I think it's best"

The males nodded and Amy sighed. Sonic sent a text to his teammates to meet them in the café in ten minutes

Ten minutes go by. They all sit at a rectangle table to fit them all. Amy, Sonic and Shadow stood standing.

"So why are we here? We have class in the morning" Knuckles said

"I can't be late to class" Tails replied

"Yea and it's the first day tomorrow. I can't miss that" Blaze said

"Can you shut up and listen" Shadow said getting annoyed.

"What we have to say is more important than our first day in class" Sonic said.

Tails looked a bit worried and Cream held him close. "Whoa it has to be serious if it's that important" Cream said

"Who did Shadow kill now" Rouge said chuckling

Shadow glared at her. "Sonic just speak before I rip this bitch wings off"

Knuckles chuckled a bit and Rouge pouted.

"You all are wondering why you haven't been seeing Amy in a long time right." Sonic said

"YES!" Blaze yelled "I and Rouge tired asking you but you blue ass refused"

"Dam right" Rouge said

"If you can shut the fuck up you would know" Sliver said putting his legs up

"Thank you. Anyway. In our freshmen year, me and Amy where dating. It was all fine at first then came Shadow. She loved him and loved me. We being young and dumb ended up having sex. We both fucked Amy. We both came in her. She enjoyed it. We thought nobody will find out. But her mom came in found us and kicked us out. Amy hasn't gone to school in the past few weeks. So we got worried and went to visit her while her mom was at work. We found her on her bed sick. We asked her what was wrong and what happened. She said the words that make us guys scared for life." Sonic said

"I got pregnant. I was scared to tell them that's why I didn't go to school. I told my mom I was sick. I had the flu. Sonic and Shadow was scared out of their minds. They didn't respond and just sat there. It was quite for 2 hours. We did nothing but sit there until my mom came home. She saw them in my room and spazzed out on them so they both left. I threw up that night and I was forced to go to the hospital. The doctors told my mom why I was really "sick" my mom didn't say a word until we got home. She beat me and pushed me throughout my whole pregnancy. I was told not to go near them. But every time I got the chance I would leave home and see them. I didn't tell them how my mom reacted. They gave me the money for the child. At times I had someone go get the money because my mom was at the house most of the time. Everyone in school thought I was really sick and my mom didn't want them near me or they can catch what I "had" She took my phone and everything. When the time came I gave birth to twin's boy and girl. Shade and Sade. The problem is that the twins have different fathers. The doctors say that can happen in twins sometimes. Shade is Shadow's son and Sade is Sonic's daughter." Amy said

"After finding out that, we both tried to see our kids but we couldn't go near her or the kids. We still paid for our kids' stuff though. Then one day me and Sonic ended hooking up. We started dating on the low. But it didn't work out so we just left it alone. We still like each other." Shadow said ending the story

The whole room was speechless. No one had anything to say.

**_Hope you like this chapter. _**


	8. Chapter 8

Tails looked at Cream who looked back at him. Rouge just sat there. Knuckles didn't say another word. Blaze and Sliver just sat there just staring at them. Amy looked down. Shadow held Sonic's hand. It was quite for about 10-15 minutes.

"S-so... Where are the kids" Cream said quietly

"There in the day care area. If you go to the blue building" Amy said

"Can we see them?" Blaze said looking at Amy

"Yes can we?" Rouge said eagerly

Amy felt a bit shocked and nodded. "Sure. Just the girls though."

Cream jumped up along with Blaze and Rouge. They ran over to Amy and took her away leaving the boys there. Knuckles just looked at them. Tails face palmed himself and Sliver shook his head.

"So are you two going out now?" Knuckles asked

"No" Sonic replied "I were just looking for girls to date"

"I- I don't even know what to say…" Tails said standing up. "You both got her pregnant. How in the fuck?"

"Things happen for a reason." Sonic said

"But why didn't you tell us?" Sliver said getting upset

"Amy told us not to. How would you feel to be a teenage girl knocked up by two guys?" Shadow said angrily

"I don't know because last time I checked I have a fucking dick" Sliver said getting in Shadow's face

Knuckles pushed Sliver back and Sonic pushed Shadow back.

"Stop this. Have you two even seen your kids?" Tails asked

"No…" they both said

"Well you should. If I'm correct they should be four years old right now. Amy has done most of the work. Time to step it up and be their father's now." Tails said "Well help you"

They both nodded and head out with the rest of the guys to follow. They arrived to the building. The building was mostly for people who has kids in college and let their kids stay here while the parents go to class.

"May I help you sir?" the lobby guard asked

"I came to see my daughter Sade." Sonic said

"I came to see my son Shade" Shadow said

The lobby guard let them all through. They found the room where their kids in. They saw Cream holding Shade as she tickled him and he giggled. Sade was on Amy's lap covering her face away from Blaze.

"Hey." Sonic said

The girls stopped and turned to see the guys. Cream handed Shade to Amy. Cream went to stand next to Tails. Blaze stood up and stood near Sliver. Rouge was sitting next to Amy. Sonic and Shadow got closer. Shade had Shadows eyes color, also pink, red and black fur. Sade had Sonic eyes colors, also pink and blue fur. Amy stood up in front of both of them. Sade was in her arms as Shade cling onto Amy's leg.

"Sade... Come to daddy" Sonic said as he held out his arms.

"Shade. Come to your father." Shadow said in a soft tone of voice.

Sade looked at Sonic and then held onto Amy closer. She sucked her thumb. Sade shook her head. Shade looked at Shadow and held out his arms. Shadow picked up Shade and smiled.

"Heh. That's a good boy Shade" Shadow said as he carried his son

Sade saw her brother being carried by Shadow. She then gave in and jumped in Sonic's arms. Sonic carried her and kissed her cheek.

"Daddy's little girl" Sonic said smiling

"Awww that's too cute." Blaze said happily

"They are too cute." Cream said in a joyful voice.

"Daddy." Sade said as she poked Sonic cheek

"No Sade. Daddy right here" Shade said pointing at Shadow

"Uh oh. That was bound to happen" Tails said

"Shade and Sade come on it's time for bed." Amy said

Both Shade and Sade jumped down and went over to Amy. They both tackled her. "mommy!" They both yelled. Amy laughed and picked up Sade as Shade walked next to her. "I have to put them to bed. I'll see you people later." She said as she walked down the hallway

Sonic held his head low as he felt like he failed. Shadow patted Sonic's back and smiled.

"They're still too young to understand" Tails said

"I know. I know. I'm going back to my room. My roommate must be worrying about where I'm at" Sonic said as he walked away.

They all parted ways.

~.~.~.~

_**Tails P.O.V**_

I held Cream's hand as I walked her back to her dorm room. She was quite the whole way there. I walked her to her door and she gave me a goodnight kiss but I didn't want her to leave me just yet. She sighed and opened her door. Her roommate wasn't here so she let me in. I lay on her bed as she went to use the bathroom. I wondered to myself. "Sonic and Shadow the father of Amy's twins. I knew Sonic and Shadow liked each other but I wasn't expecting this. This was a shock to me and the others. I thought me and Sonic was best friends and we tell each other everything. I understand if he was scared but come on now." I rolled side to side and put the pillow over my face.

"Miles?" My girlfriend said

I took off the pillow off my face and looked at her. She was in long t-shirt and her hair tied up. I blushed looking at this beauty in front of me. Then I realize she called me by my first name. "Yes babe. You called me by my first name. Are you okay?" I stood up

"I'm fine babe. You're the one who look puzzled" She sat on the bed, she patted the spot next to her." What's wrong?"

I sat next to her and laid my head on her lap. "Just in deep thought. No worries" I replied. She leaned down and kissed me. Her tongue entered my mouth. Soon enough we both started tongue wrestling each other. I then sit up and removed her bangs from her face. "Cream are you sure about this?" I asked looking in her big brown eyes

"Don't question it. Let it happen" She whispered in my ears

I slightly moaned. I then felt myself getting pinned to the bed. She kissed me and pinned my hands down. She took off my shirt and rubbed her hands up and down. I caught an instant boner. She was on top of me and I felt her porously rub her ass against my hard on. I felt helpless and so good at the same time.

"Relax Tails" She said as she went to my lower body. She slowly unzipped my pants and slid them down. My boxers had a huge bump the cause of it was the sexy rabbit in front of me. She blushed as she took off my boxers slowly. She saw my cock raise up as the boxers was fully off. I blushed deeply as she did. It didn't take long enough for her touch it. She slowly put her hands on my member and moved her hands up and down. I gripped the bed and watched her. Her pace gotten quicker by each minute. I moaned a bit louder. I then felt her wet soft tongue against the tip. She then began to suck me and jerk me off as she did. I threw my head back and moaned her name loudly. Good thing these walls are soundproof. She continues and I couldn't hold it back any longer.

"C-Cream. I can't. I can't hold it. I'm cuming" I said I did hear her say wait but it was too later I shoot my load of cum straight in her mouth. I then laid there panting. She laid next to me her cheeks all red. I climbed on top of her. She gasped a bit. I slowly sucked on her ear then I worked my way down to her neck. I reached my hands under her shirt and grabbed her breast. She threw the head back. She looked so sexy so helpless. I couldn't control the urge. I then ripped the shirt off. She wasn't wearing anything underneath. I then go suck on her nipples. She wrapped her arms around my neck as I licked and bit her. My hands guided there ways down. I slowly rub her clit. I rub it more and more. She loved it and kissed me as I rubbed and fingered her. "Your already wet my bad little bunny" I said with a smirk.

She blush a bit "Oh Miles. I'm ready"

"Are you sure?" I said teasing her clit by tapping it with my cock

She nodded and held onto me. I got into position and I lowered myself. I slowly began to enter inside of her. I knew it hurt for her because I felt her nails dig into my skin. I pushed in slowly she wined and then I slowly feel wetness onto my cock. I looked at her breathing heavily. She looked up at me. "W-what's wrong?" she asked as he body shake due to the pain. I leaned closer to her ear and pushed in more forward. She held tight. "I popped it. You're not a virgin anymore my sweet Cream" I whispered. I felt her tears against my chest fur. I kept going at a faster pace. I thrust inside of her harder and faster. It was going on for a few minutes.

"Tails. I can't hold it any longer" She screamed holding onto me

"Let's do it together" I told her. Soon enough we both climaxed together. I pulled out and looked at her. I whipped her tears off. She looked at me and hugged me as she panted. We didn't say another word. I put the blanket over our body and fell asleep.

** I hope you guys are loving this so far. 3 **


End file.
